


Life is but a Dream

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Now with actual plot!, PWP, The Big Threesome - Freeform, The first chapter is pure meaningless smut but the rest will be an actual story, Threesome, percy is really only in first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Big Three go out to the woods to spar, Nico get's knocked out, smuttiness ensues. Porn with out Plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is pure smut, the rest of the chapters will focus on Jason/Nico with Percy staying at camp, far away from everything. The following Chapters are pure jasico and are slowly being re edited.

            Nico didn't know why he agreed to a sparring session with Percy and Jason but he did and now he was making his way deep into the woods listening to Jason and Percy trash talk each other until they deemed themselves far enough from camp to not do any lasting damage to the cabins or the campers. Jason drew his shining golden sword from its sheath and twirled it smiling to himself. Percy once again trying to one up Jason, pulled his pen out and twirled it through his fingers before deftly uncapping it with one hand. An act Nico saw him practicing hours on end and sent Percy to the Apollo cabin multiple times with deep gashes on his hand and arm from the sword growing before he intended.

            Intent on not letting either boy win Nico shut his eyes and focused calling the shadows to him. Despite the sun sitting high above them the clearing darkened, shadows growing denser and lengthening until they converged at Nico side. Slowly they rose in a thin column until Nico could wrap his fingers around the tower, looking like bleached white bones on the pitch black shaft of darkness. The instant his grip was firm the shadows exploded outward leaving his only his Stygian iron sword in his grasp and a patch of dead grass at his feet. Cracking his eyes open he laughed when he saw dual looks of shock and awe on the older boys' faces.

            "We going to start or are you two going to stand around looking like idiots all day?"

            Percy was the first to move, lunging at Jason. Nico watched as the two 'Golden' children of Olympus fought each other completely ignoring Nico as their swords clashed. Both boys were fascinating to watch. Percy moved like a hurricane, wild and untamed as he rolled and slashed lean muscles rolling just beneath the skin, his shaggy black hair blowing this way and that as Jason used the winds to try and knock Percy off his feet. Jason fought with the precision of someone raised to be a soldier, each strike calculated and purposeful. Jason's muscles bulged as he blocked each of Percy's frenzied strikes.

            Winds battered the dark haired demigod as Nico stabbed his sword into the soft earth, cracks spider-webbing out steadily growing wider as his opponents kept each other busy. Long dead fingers felt the sun for the first time in centuries as they pulled themselves from the depths of the earth. Soon Nico had twenty skeletal Spartans ready for battle. Percy and Jason finally tore their attention from each other to focus on the threat as Nico and his soldiers advanced on them. Jason took to the air slicing a blunt tipped spear as Nico's army charged forward.

            Percy took on the Spartan's as Nico set his sights on Jason. "Come on Wonderboy! Show me what you got!" Nico rose into the air on a column of black-as-night obsidian. Stygian Iron clanged against Imperial Gold and Nico smiled to himself as Jason's nearly always present smile while dealing with him faded fast. While Percy may have skills may have been forged fighting gods, titans and giants, and Jason a lifetime with the Roman Legion, Nico had been trained by the best of the best each trainer with a different style and from a different time.

            Percy fought through the skeletons and let out a whoop of excitement when all that was left was a pile of bones, but that excitement died just as fast as the Spartans reformed. Nico lept into the air and slammed hard into Jason, the sudden extra weight dragging the duo to the ground. He could hear the battle raging behind him, Percy shouting curses in Ancient Greek so lewd and disgusting Arion would be proud.

            Nico moved quickly, the sword slicing a gash in the purple Camp Jupiter shirt. Their swords clashed against each other, never once cutting into their opponent. Using a move taught to him by King Leonidas himself Nico disarmed Jason and had the tip of his sword pressed against the soft skin under Jason's chin. He was about to say something snarky and dismissive when a skull slammed into the back of his knocking the Son of Hades out cold.

            "What the fuck..." Nico moaned, his hand reaching up to his head and rubbing the stars away. The last thing he remembered was having perfect, strong Jason Grace at his mercy and now he was on the ground. Well part of him was. His head was currently resting on something much softer and warmer then the cold hard ground. When he finally opened his eyes he realized his head was in Wonderboy's lap and Percy was crouched next to him, matching looks of worry on their faces.

            "Both of you? That's new." Nico mumbled groggily. This must be a dream he decided. There was no other way it could be explained. Percy was topless, sweat and dirt smeared over the sun tanned skin. Sea green eyes darted around Nico's body, hands checking for injuries despite knowing the skull hit was the only thing wrong.

            "Jack ass the only thing wrong is the head injury." Jason said above him. From Nico's vantage point he could see right up Jason's ruined t-shirt. His muscled chest was just barely visible and Nico followed the ridges of said muscles with his eyes until they disappeared into the shadows.

            _What the hell. It's only a dream I might as well enjoy it while it lasts._ Nico thought to himself as he reached up and took hold of Jason's head and pulled the Son of Jupiter in for a kiss. Jason's eyes widened as Nico's lips pressed against his but to Percy's utter confusion and frustration, did not pull away.

            "Ahem." Percy cleared his throat when he felt the kiss had gone on long enough. Sighing in frustration Nico pulled out of his kiss. _Must he be so fussy even in my dreams._ Grabbing a fist full of Percy's shaggy black hair Nico pulled the Sea Prince to him, their lips crashing together harshly. Percy sat there completely pliant with shock as Nico's tongue slid into his mouth. Nico moaned when Percy finally began to kiss back, only to have his childhood hero be torn away from him.

            Before Nico could protest electric blue eyes locked on to his and Jason captured his lips. Breaking only for a second to lay Nico completely on the ground Jason straddled him, their kiss beginning anew with more passion. Nico's instincts took over, his hips grinding up against the solid weight of the roman, hands sliding under the torn shirt and exploring the muscles he fantasized so often about since Rome.

            A moan from Nico elicited yet another break in kissing and Nico tried to be pissed he really did, but being pissed was hard when the object of your affection, the guy you dreamed out for years was shoving a guy off you only to take their place. Percy leaned down and instead of kissing Nico his lips found a new home sucking and pressing kisses to Nico's neck. His hands worked their way under the Ghost King's shirt, traveling over the lean muscles Percy didn't expect to be there. The boys' hips ground together as Percy did his best to get a louder, longer moan then Jason was able to get.

            Nico was unable to keep quite as his body was used in a competition between two the boys. Soon enough Jason was back, a hand joining Percy's fingers following the path of his barely there abs, his tongue working its way into Nico's mouth. Nico was achingly hard in his skinny jeans, a fact that was plainly obvious to the older teen as he ground against the youngest child of the big three.

            Percy made quick work the boy's jeans tearing open the button fly and sticking one of his hands into the tight confines of Nico's jeans. Nico moaned into Jason's mouth as Percy wrapped his fingers around Nico's erection. "Fuck yes..." Breaking the kiss Nico let his head fall to the ground, wincing lightly when his sore head hit the floor.

            The two teenagers had Nico nearly naked in moments, strong arms tearing the clothes open to get at the pale skin beneath. The weight on his lap was gone replaced by hands pushing his legs apart softly. Two pairs of lips showered his stomach and chest with kisses, teeth scrapping his skin and nipping at the flesh leaving harsh red marks and deep black and blue hickeys spattered around the his chest.

            Percy moved lower, his lips trailing along the waistband of Nico's briefs. Jason went in the opposite direction, taking one Nico's nipple between his teeth, tongue flicking over the sensitive nub. Nico's back arched his hands clawing at the earth leaving deep trenches in the dirt.

            A hand rubbed roughly against his clothed cock and a tongue trailed along his inner thigh. "Fuck Percy. Stop teasing." Nico bucked his hips trying in vain to get more friction. Percy in his greatest show of heroism saved Nico from death by blue balls pulled the briefs down long legs and dragged his tongue over Nico's shaft.

            The sound of Jason moaning stole Nico's attention as he saw the blond staring intently at them his hand a blur as it moved over his own erection. Nico took hold of the superman briefs that there resting halfway down Jason's thighs and pulled him closer wrapping his lips eagerly around the head of Jason's dick.

            " _Di Immortales_!" Jason moaned as he watched his cock sink into Nico's mouth. Slowly he pumped into his mouth strings of curses leaving his mouth as he fucked the demigod's mouth. Nico was in heaven, this was the best dream he ever had. Gagging lightly Percy took him completely, his callous hands rubbing against his legs. With a wet pop Percy pulled off, Nico's cock falling against his stomach with wet slap.

            Jealous of the noises Nico was dragging out of Jason, Percy lifted the boys legs his tongue working its way between Nico's cheeks touching a place only Nico's fingers have explored. Nico wanted to scream in pleasure but Jason was currently fucking the Italian's mouth with vigor. Repositioning himself Jason put both his legs on either side of Nico's head and leaned down taking Nico into his mouth as well and relishing the dual taste of Nico and Percy on the boy.

            Nico was close, so fucking close and then Percy's tongue was gone, replaced by fingers. Jason's tongue meanwhile was working wonders on the Ghost King, making him writhe and moan beneath him. With a shudder and a muffled moan Nico came, hard. Jason never stopped, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. This is where Nico would usually wake up, sad and embarrassed, come soaking through his briefs.

            Percy said something Nico couldn't understand and pulled his finger's from Nico. Jason copied the son of Poseidon and pulled away from Nico as well earning both a pout and glare simultaneously, something the two older boy's didn't thing was possible. In one swift motion Percy grabbed Nico's hips and flipped him over and set him on his knees.  
Nico opened his mouth to say something only to have it quickly stuffed full of Jason's cock once more.

             Jason knotted his hands in the dark shaggy hair and started pistoning in and out of the teen's mouth. Percy on the other hand gingerly took hold of Nico's hips and lined himself up. Nico had been fingering himself for months now but nothing prepared him for the sensation of Percy filling him up.

            "Fuck Neeks." Percy was buried completely in the tight ass of the boy under him holding stock still, trying to fend off his impending orgasm. Nico was thankful for the stillness as he got used to the feeling of being stretched out. Jason was spurred on by the sight and began to speed up moaning and showering praise on the Ghost King.

            When Percy calmed down he pulled back, until his head was just barely still inside Nico and slammed forward. Nico moaned around Jason's cock as he felt Percy slam into him time and time again.

            "Nico... Fuck you're so good. My little Ghost King." Jason moaned he his balls tightened. Jason tugged harshly on the teen's hair as he came in Nico's mouth, his stuttering hips causing his cock to slip from Nico's lips and cover the boy's face in come.

            The second Jason sat back to the floor trying to relax Percy pulled out of the teen and rolled him onto his back, his head falling back onto Jason's lap once more. Percy slammed back into Nico watching the boy's cum covered face contort in pleasure as he was thoroughly fucked. Jason's hands ran through his hair much to sweetly for their current situation.

            "You look so good covered in my come _deliciae_." Nico couldn't be bothered to ask for a translation as Percy hit a spot inside him that made him see stars. Time after time Percy hit that same spot, causing Nico to cum again, shooting all over his stomach. Percy followed soon after collapsing on the Italian's cum soaked chest.

            Despite wanting to stay conscious and savor every loving moment but coming twice drained him and made him even more worn out then shadow traveling. Quickly he faded to darkness.

 


	2. Eros Pays a Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was orginally about an OC but I realized it fit Nico better so after deleting everything I have started anew and this point forward this story will have an actual plot. So if you wish to read just the smut feel free to just read chapter one. For those you bravely moving forward and reading this fic please leave me some comments telling me if you liked it or hated it. Thanks.

            Eros stood watch over boys, smiling at his handiwork. He had taken a special liking the son of Hades all those years ago and now he decided he the boy needed a little fun. Even after a confession was forced from him he still kept himself hidden, hiding from his friend, his feelings, the truth.

* * *

 

            Nico woke up with a splitting headache and sore body intensified by the fact he had just fell onto the hard stone floor of his cabin. He lay there for a moment doing his best to keep still as he tried to remember everything that happened the training, him being knocked out. He stiffened when he remembered the kiss, the sex. Oh gods he had sex with Percy. And Jason.

            "I was wondering how long you would be out for little one." Nico quietly slid his hand under the bed, fingers wrapping around the dagger he kept there for just such occasions. "Now now now young Mister di Angelo is that anyway to thank me for the wonderful gift I gave you earlier."

            Nico's grip tightened around the dagger only to find the handle much to thin with spikes digging into his palm. With a hiss Nico dropped the prickly object only to see a flower fall to floor, thorns glistening with drops of blood. "A rose?" Groaning when he realized the implication he stood up turning to glare at the god. "GIFT! You did that?"

            "Of course I did boy. What, did you think they just suddenly realized they wanted to sleep with you?"

            "Why? What makes you think I wanted that! Wanted them to be forced to do that!" Nico summoned his sword, he didn't care if it was a god, didn't care if he would likely be blast to smithereens or turned into a rose for all eternity. Eros had taken something from him, from all of them. He would never be able to look at Percy and Jason again, knowing exactly what happened was because of him.

            Before he could raise his sword against the god it was gone and he was a foot off the floor pressed against the wall of his cabin. "Listen here boy I did you a favor, today and those months ago when we met in Split. Now you must do me a favor. One of my brother's has my bow, had some pitiful son of his steal it for him. All you must do is retrieve it for me and then your two lover boys will be yours forever."

            Nico resisted the urge to spit in the gods face. Barely. "I'll do it. But under one condition. You make us all forget earlier. Not one single trace of it. I got knocked out and they brought me here that is all. Otherwise you can get your bow yourself."

            "Even if I don't remember offering any negotiations I'll agree. You find my brother, get my bow, and bring it back within a week's time and all memory of your time together will be wiped from _their_ pretty little heads. You however will remember every last bit of it. That is the final offer. Disagree and they'll be under my enchantment forever, mooning over their Ghost King until they die."

            Nico grit his teeth this was his only option. He couldn't let them live like that, under some love spell forced to love Nico until the end of their lives. "Fine. I'll get your stupid bow." Nico fell to the floor with a thud. "You couldn't have put me down nicely." He grumbled picking himself and looking around the room  only to find it glaringly empty of gods. On his bed was a map, a small red x moving about finally coming to rest in Las Vegas. "Of course it's there."

* * *

 

            Nico packed as quickly as he could, his head still throbbed painfully when he moved to quickly and he refused to admit that he was walking with a slight limp. By the time he was ready his pack bulged. Gone were the times he would run off half cocked, not bothering to plan ahead. He had more than enough nectar and ambrosia for himself and enough clothes to last him a week. With the way things were going he decided it best not shadow travel but to instead take the Gray Sister's taxi.

            He slid from his cabin, sticking as close to the shadows as he could. He knew most of the campers would actively ignore anything he did but the few members of the Seven that were still at Camp Half Blood would immediately go and fetch Jason, if not confront him themselves. After the war Nico had promised Jason he would spend one summer at either camp and put in an effort to get along with everyone.

            He had made it nearly all the way to the boarder before he heard the telltale sound of redirected wind and saw none other than the guy he was most avoiding, Jason Grace. With a huff Nico stopped to look at his pursuer.

            "You promised me Nico."

            Nico was prepared for a fight. If he was honest he was completely terrified that Eros didn't wipe their minds. Not meeting Jason's eyes Nico did his best to keep his voice steady even as his heart pounded in his chest and images from the other night flashed through is head in rapid succession. "I'm not leaving. Well not for good anyway. I'm going on a quest."

            "Don't lie to me Nico. Chiron didn't approve any quest and you know it. You can't just fucking leave whenever you feel like it. People care about you. What did you think no one would notice you not showing up for more than a day?"

            "First of all Grace I do not need Chiron or anyone else's _approval_ to leave this camp to go on a quest. Secondly I don't need a lecture right now." Nico final tore his eyes from the ground and locked eyes with the blond anger over powering everything else. "Eros sent me on a quest. Forgive me if I don't want to go around telling everyone that a love god stopped by my cabin to send me to fetch something for him."

            Jason backed down immediately softening when he heard the gods name. "After what he did he expects you do him a favor." Nico's eyes bulged for a second fearing Jason remembered what happened. "He forced you to come out before you were ready in front of a guy you barely knew. He can get someone else." Jason took Nico by the arm and started to pull him toward camp.

            "Jason no. I'm doing this. If I do this he stops interfering. He leaves. All I need to do is get his bow back." Nico could do this. He faced Tartarus alone, ran errands for his father all the time getting a bow from a minor god would be easy. Jason opened his mouth to argue but quickly snapped his mouth shut when he realized there was no changing Nico's mind. When he finally spoke his spoke with the conviction only years of being a Praetor of New Rome can give a person.

            "Fine. But I am going with you. Give me 15 minutes so I can grab my pack and we'll leave." Nico contemplated leaving the second Jason's back was turned. But he knew the teen would never forgive him, if he didn't out right electrocute Nico the next time they saw each other. "So how are we getting to his bow? Shadow Travel?"

            "You wish." Nico smirked tossing a drachma into the air and watching it sink through the ground like it wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

            "This is as far as we go." The first sister said turning her hollow sockets on the teens in the back. Jason hurriedly pushed an entirely too enthusiastic Nico from the old cab and all but kissed the ground before glaring at the Italian.  "I don't care if we need to ride Leo's table Buford across the country we are never _ever_ getting in that cab again."

            Nico tried his best not to laugh he really did but seeing Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Star of New Rome looking terrified and utterly ruined from taxi ride was too much.  "Never knew you were such a baby Grace."

            "They had no eyes Nico! No eyes!" Jason yelled as got off the ground and brushed the dirt off him.

            "They had an eye." Nico said innocently. He couldn't help but think how adorable Jason looked when scared. Nico silently scolded himself as they walked. There are numerous  reasons why thinking that way would just lead to ruin and one of the main reasons had sent him on this very quest.

            "So if you're done freaking out we have a quest to complete. One of Ares and Aphrodite's wonderful brood stole Eros' bow. I have to get it back. I would say everything is going to be easy but let's be honest we both know that's not true."

            "We have to get it back Nico. You are not alone."

            "Oh please don't start with all the I'm here for you, no one is going to judge you nonsense. All we are doing to today is walking through the woods to the train station." With that Nico spun on his heel and walked into thick foliage, keeping his eyes firmly in front of him. Jason was almost worst then Percy when it came to being so infuriatingly perfect. All he wanted was to be left alone and yet for some reason the gods treated him like Calypso, sending him multiple guys for him to fall for knowing he will never get them.

            Despite the few odd looks people gave them as they emerged from woods, the demigods where able to get onto the train without an issue. "That guy over there just checked you out." Jason, who was entirely to close whispered in his ear.

            "Shut up Grace." Nico elbowed the blonde and took his seat doing his best to not look over at the boy Jason pointed out. Once the train started to move Nico slouched in his seat his knees pressed against his chest. Anytime he looked up to see Jason looking over at him he felt his face blush, his mind flashing back to his lips wrapped around Jason's cock.

            He hated Cupid. He hated him for making him like guys, hated him for forcing him to come out, for his feelings for Percy. Jason's friendship was the only good thing that had come out of it all and Cupid ruined that too.

            " _Hello folks, this is the conductor speaking there appears to be a tree on the tracks. We called a crew and the issue should be resolved shortly. Thank you for your patience."_ The entire car erupted into groans as the train slowed to a stop.

            Nico was about to complain when the whole train car shook violently. The ceiling buckled above them shattering some of the windows. Groans of frustration turned to screams of terror. "We need to go. Now." Nico shouted over the screams taking Jason's hand and shadow traveling them to the tree line.

            "What in Hades is that?" Jason asked drawing his gleaming Imperial Gold sword. Coiled on top of the train car was a massive snake,  red and black scales the size of Nico's chest. It's eyes zeroed in on the glinting sword. Head reared back the oversized reptile hissed diving forward. Trees snapped as the python crashed through them.

            Nico was knocked aside bodily by Jason, who landed on top of him. Shoving the blond of him a little to forcefully Nico stood, the shadows swirled around his hand until his Stygian Iron sword was in his grasp. He may not be able to do anything to Cupid but he damn well take out his anger on any monster that crossed his path.

            With out a word Nico ran through the underbrush the snake moving alongside him. Nico slashed at the creature the sword barely scratching the thick scales. The python circled him, mouth full of dagger long teeth open ready to swallow him whole. Nico stood his ground as the snake moved faster than he ever imagined something that big could move.

            Before those teeth could tear into Nico his was lifted off the ground and the snake snapped its mouth shut on its own body, hissing in pain as the scales were ripped off its body. "What the hell is wrong with you? We need a plan Nico."

            "What do you recommend _Praetor_?"  Nico snapped as his feet touched the ground again.

            "We move as far from the train as we can and we find a way to kill it."

            "What a truly inspired plan Grace." Nico mumbled as snake took notice of them again. The snake turned its eyes once again on Jason. Unlike Nico's blade that just absorbed the sun light Jason's reflected and for whatever reason enraged the snake. It reared its head back and Jason took off only to be batted to the ground when the snake whipped its tail around.

            Blood boiled in Nico's head as he saw Jason slam into the ground. With a scream the ground rose up in front of Jason, connecting with the monster's head with a sickening crack. Shadows welled up around Nico, swirling around him like living creatures as he advanced on the stunned snake. His sword sank into the snake where the scales were missing, shadows rising from the wound like smoke glittering with the golden dust of a decaying monster.

            The python tried to move but was knocked back once again as more columns of obsidian rose from the ground slamming into, scales falling to forest floor. As quick as the scales fell Nico sliced the flesh underneath. Soon all that remained was a husk of snake skin wound around crumbling obsidian towers. Nico's body hitched as he struggled for breath, he was barely standing held up only out of concern for Jason.

            Jason was still on the floor, his skin as white as the jagged bone sticking out of the demigod's leg. "No no no no. You are not going to fucking die on me Grace. No." Nico lifted the teen and tried to shadow travel to the train where their only stash of Nectar was, but only made it a few feet. He could feel Jason slipping away and it was all his fault. "Please Jason. Please just hold on." Tears streamed down his face.

            The sun was shining above them, not a cloud could be seen, the birds chirped merrily and Nico was rapidly losing the fight to stay awake for Jason. all he could think was that Jason deserved a better way to go, with people he love around not alone in the middle of some useless quest in the most peaceful of scenes anyone could have imagined. Even the sun seemed to shine brighter as he faded away.

* * *

 

            "Well that was awesome." Nico winced at the far to chipper voice before he remembered what happened when he had happened before he passed out.

            "JASON!" Nico bolted off the ground and spun around looking for the body. What he saw was one of the more surreal things he had seen. Jason was sitting at a table across from an older man in his early twenties feet resting on the table and leaning dangerously back in his chair. The snake was gone, only a few scales remaining but the weirdest thing was the bright red sports car sitting atop a circle of scorched grass.

            "Mister Di Angelo! I've been waiting for you to wake up from your cat nap. Come sit, have some Python jerky." The older man waved his hand and with a bright flash another chair appeared. "Don't you remember me? It was years ago now but I remember you sitting right behind me in the sun bus asking a million question like a hyperactive hamster."

            "Lord Apollo?"

            "By Jove I think he got it. Now come sit and rest up and tell me all about how you managed to kill the mighty python, a deed you might remember is one of my crowning achievements." Apollo sat and listened reciting horrible poems as Nico went on.

            "Well it seems you tapped in to something scary when your bo- your friend was hurt. Your shadows ate away at it like an acid. Now onto much much more pressing issues. Why haven't you broken up with Piper yet Jason? It's obvious your meant for someone else." The god's eyes flicked toward Nico who felt like vomiting.

            "Wha-what?" Jason stuttered, looking to Nico for help.

            "We're just friends Lord Apollo." Nico said far too quickly.

            "Well yea, but this ship is never going to sink." Apollo popped a bit of python jerky into his mouth. "You two getting together will shut old owl head up for a while."

            "Jason is with Piper. They love each other. Leave me out of it please."

            "Yea yea yea we'll see." Apollo sprung out of his chair and gathered a few of the scales and with a snap of his fingers light beamed down on him from above. When he could finally see again he see again most of his close where gone, in its place was an intricate set of armor. His chest was covered completely by one of the scales, smaller scales were arranged over his limbs covering everything vital and yet showing more skin then he though necessary.  Skin which was no longer sickly and pale but deep and evenly tanned, looking just like it did the day he first found out he was a demigod.

            "Much much better."

            "Woah. You look so bad ass." Jason slowly circled Nico reaching out and touching the scales. Nico shifted awkwardly wanting his jeans and baggy t-shirt back.

            "That he does young Mr. Grace, that he does." Apollo circled Nico as well and with a snap of his fingers Nico was back in his normal clothes again. Moving quickly Apollo took Nico's hand and slid a ring onto one of Nico's fingers, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Jason. "You turn that ring around your finger and the armor will appear. Now to get you two to Vegas." Apollo ushered the two boys into the back of the car and took the driver's seat.

            "What was he saying about ships? I haven't been on a ship since the Argo."

            "Piper told me about it once or twice. She said when you ship something it means you think they should be together. Like together together. Her brothers and sisters do it with everything, the gods, campers, celebrities even fictional characters." Jason blushed a bit. "I guess even the gods do it."

            "Great I get to have another god messing with my love life."

            "You two just sit back and enjoy the romantic few." Apollo took off singeing the tree tops as the sun chariot made its way through the sky. "I feel another Haiku coming along.  _Jasico is life, Halfblood hill's cutest couple, I am so awesome."_

            "We are not a couple Lord Apollo. Jason doesn't even like guys."

            "That's not-" Jason started only to be cut off by Apollo.

            "Fine fine fine. You demigods are so picky. _Nico and Jason, the best ship that ever sailed, I am so cool._ That better?" Nico let out a huff of air and slouched back against the seat he knew if he protested the poem's would just keep coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter... Been working alot lately, Will have another chapter up in a week.

 

            Apollo dropped the pair of demigods just outside the main strip of Vegas, having acquired them the honeymoon suite in a small hotel. "You two rest up tonight. Or better yet don't, enjoy the room, each other...Who am I to say what two devilishly handsome teenagers get up to in a romantic hotel room."

            Nico rolled his eyes as the god took off, turning his attention to the hotel. He glanced around worriedly. He remembered get stuck in the Lotus, years passing him and Bianca by, everyone they knew dying. Bianca was gone now and Nico didn't think he could make it again, not without her there. He couldn't go back in and lose everything all over.

            "Nico... are you coming in or just going to stand outside all nig... Are you alright?" Jason walked back dropping their packs in front of the sliding glass doors. "You look like you're going to fall over."

            Jason's hands were on his shoulders holding tightly onto him, big blue eyes full of concern locked on Nico's. For a second Nico forgot everything, Eros, the Lotus Hotel, his own issues. The only thing he could think of was the blonde godling in front of him.

            "I-I'm fine. Just bad memories." Shaking off Jason's hands Nico pushed past, picking up both packs and moving toward the stairs.

            "We're on the top floor, let's take the elevator."

            "I'm good." Nico pushed the stair door open a little to roughly, the bang echoing through the empty staircase.

            "Nico." Jason spun the smaller teen around, holding a tight grasp on his wrist. "You just woke up from getting batted around by a B-Movie reject and nearly passed out in the parking lot. We are taking the elevator."

            Nico had heard in detail about how creepy his glare was, usually from overheard conversation that died out the second he made an appearance, sometimes from Leo cracking jokes about Medusa. But Jason held it, glaring right back at him until with a sigh Nico followed him back down the few stairs and into the lobby.

            The elevator dinged open, shiny doors opening to bronze lined elevator. Jason stared at Nico pointedly. "Seriously?" Nico moaned pushing past the demigod and stepping inside jamming his finger against the button for their floor. He was seriously tempted to hit the door close button and leave Jason stranded outside the elevator if only until the next one came down.

            "Was that so hard?" Jason stepped in leaning against the wall as the doors slid shut. The lights flickered, elevator jumping slightly and Nico's knuckles went white around the little straps of the bags. His mind flashed back to him curled on the ground, bronze walls towering above him moving tighter together with each panicked breath, fingernails cracked, bloody and missing, leaving trails against the cold metal as he tried to escape.

            His vision flashed back to the elevator, Jason standing close by, doors sliding open to let more people in. Nico instinctually stepped closer to Jason, nearly pressed against his muscular frame. Jason like annoying big brother he so often acted like to everyone wrapped his arm around Nico, not even trying to hide the smile that tugged at his lips.

            Nico would have normally jabbed his elbow into Jason's gut to wipe the smile off but every blink sent him back to that bronze jar, slowly dying. "Thank the gods." Nico rushed through the opening doors, nearly knocking the other passenger over. Taking deep breaths of air he moved as from the elevator as he could until he at the end of the hallway looking out over the desert.

            "Fuck Nico are you okay?" Jason hurried after Nico calling out an apology over his shoulder as the guy in the elevator ranted about useless teenagers. "What in Hades happened back there?" Jason crowded against him making him feel save and trapped at the same time.

            "Just back off." Nico a bit too harshly. "Fuck that's not what I meant, just give me a second." Jason took a few steps back watching Nico closely. _Just breathe. You're not in the jar, you're safe._ Nico repeated over and over again, letting the words play in his head until he accepted the truth they held. _Yea other than being blackmailed by a god and about to fight another in the state where you lost years of your life and your sister yea your fine._ He thought bitterly.

            "I...I was back in the jar... the second those lights flashed I was back there, alone."

            "Shit Neeks I'm sorry."

            "Don't apologize. Let's just find our room please." Jason opened his mouth, probably to say something annoyingly supportive and apologetic that would only make Nico fall for him even harder, but snapped his jaws shut and nodded turning to look at the room numbers.

            "I think we're just around the corner." Jason led the way, slipping his key into the electronic lock and swung the door open. "You've got to be kidding me."

            The room was dimly lit, candles flickering from so many places Nico was surprised the whole place wasn't burning down. Rose petals where sprinkled along the floors and the massive mattress. Soft, slow love songs drifted through unseen speakers and water shot in low arcs over a bubbling hot tub. A floor to ceiling window showed the main strip of Las Vegas shinning out before them.

            "This is ridiculous. I'm making them give us a different room." Nico spun around to walk out the door.

            "But hot tub..." Jason whined. Literally whined like a baby.

            "Seriously Grace. Look at this place. Apollo only put us here hoping the second the door closed you'd fuck me against the window." That wasn't an image he needed playing in his head.

            Jason blushing red at Nico's words, spun around holding his arms out. "But look at this place. It amazing. Besides we don't want to piss of Apollo. Especially since he helped us out so much."

            Shoulders slumping Nico tossed his bag to the floor and ran his hand along the wall until he found the light switch turning them up to full brightness. Ignoring all the romantic touches Nico had to admit the room was the most luxurious he had ever seen.

            "Yes! And I promise we won't fuck against the window." Jason tugged his shirt off moving toward the steamy hot tub. "I love this room." Pants soon followed his shirt and Jason sank into the water. "Gods Nico... you need to jump in here. Just like the baths in New Rome."

            Nico's eyes followed Jason, watching the muscles move under his skin as tugged the shirt over his head. Watching his jeans pool around his ankles and working his way back up the white briefs that clung to him like a second skin. He nearly came when Jason moaned his name, just like he did a few nights prior.

            "I am not getting in there."

            "Oh come on Neeks. It's amazing! Are you really going to make me soak by myself while you mope on the bed."

            "I don't mope."

            "Fine. Brood, skulk whatever you choose to describe it, either way you do it. Just come relax. For once you have nothing to hide. I know your secret, Percy isn't here, all you have to be is yourself."

            "If you promise to fucking stop with the 'be yourself' talks I'll get in." Nico tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. When Jason nodded, miming locking his mouth shut Nico undid his jeans and sank into the hot water. "Gods thats nice..." He moaned despite himself.

            "Told you so." Jason stretched out, muscled legs brushing against Nico. "You know, I'm sure we could go out tonight. Maybe find some older guy for you... If your into guys like that I mean..."

            "Seriously..." Nico wanted to get out of the hot waters but his body disagreed. "You went two minutes. Two minutes. I am not going anywhere. The only 'older guys' that would be into me are creepy old pedophiles."

            "Dude you are _hot_. You could definitely land a hot college guy."

            "I can't believe we're talking about this..."

            "I mean you're all skinny but muscle-y and you're kinda short but still adorable..." Nico blushed as Jason rambled on, trying to convince Nico he was attractive

            "I'm nothing... You're hot. You're tall, muscled, handsome and charming. Look at you! All the girls at both camps want to sleep with you and so do half the guys. You're the exact opposite of me. You're the hot one. I'm the little creepy kid that everyone avoids." He snapped. Nico couldn't listen to Jason trying to make him feel better any longer. No one thought about him that way.

            "Nico just because you don't look like me doesn't mean you're not hot. Besides that you can be a bit creepy sometimes but that's because your too scared to act like yourself. Percy told me how you were when he first found you, Hazel tells me how you are when it's just you two. Hell I know how you are when it's just me and you and I'm not pestering you! You're happy. You smile and laugh. You are so gods damn cute when you laugh do know that? Did you know that Mitchell has a crush on you?

            "No because you're so concerned with making sure you hide yourself away, making sure that no one wants to get to know you." Jason slumped back down, sloshing water over the sides at the sudden movement. For a while the only sounds in the room was the jets of water cascading into the steamy pool. "Sorry... I just hate that you don't see what I see. what so many of our friends see. We all want to be there for you but you never let us." Jason moved toward Nico, neither boy breaking eye contact.

            "Jason. I just..." Nico drifted off, voice uneven.

            "Just think about what I said. I meant it all." Jason's face was inches away from Nico's moving closer. His fingers clasped on Nico's chin when the boy looked away, bringing his face back up to meet his. Nico felt his face heat up as his eyes flicked down to Jason's pink lips. Seconds before they kissed the music started up again startling the boys.

            Jason's face heated up and he shifted back to his original spot. "I uh...I'm going to hop in the shower." The son of Jupiter stood, water dripping down his body. 

            Nico fought a losing battle trying to keep his eyes above the waist. He followed a drop of water as it travelled down Jason's chest over his chiseled abs, nearly falling into his belly button, down even further along the barely there hairs that extended from his stomach to the waist of his translucent briefs.

            "Uh Nico do you want me to get you a towel?"

            "Wha-Yes. Towel please." Jason nodded spinning around to grab Nico the towel and Nico most definitely did not watch the muscles in Jason's ass move as he walked. Once he had a towel and Jason had started the shower Nico let himself panic. He had almost kissed Jason. Jason had almost kissed him. They had almost kissed in a hot tub in a private hotel room.

            Was this still remnants of what Eros had done? It had to be. There was no other explanation for it. _Jason liked Piper, he liked girls._ Nico repeated that over and over again. Jason would hate him when he finally snapped out of Eros' spell and so would everyone else. He sank below the steaming water, contemplating taking a breath and letting the chlorinated water in and ending it all.

            "Showers free." Jason walked in, towel hanging dangerously low on his waist. "It's amazing! You can program what kinds of soaps you want it use and the temperature of the water."

            "Whatever happened to on and off." Nico muttered brushing past Jason and slamming the door shut a bit harshly. "What in Hephaestus' name is this nonsense?" On the tiled wall of the shower there was a computer screen, at least twenty different options for everything from lighting to scents. Angrily Nico stabbed multiple options until the water started flowing from the ceiling like a rainstorm.

            He was panicking for no reason. He was going to get Eros' bow tomorrow and everything would go back to normal. Jason and Percy would never remember a thing and he could leave, spend the rest of his life in the Underworld, away from most of the gods, from everyone else.

            A sudden blast of frigid water took him from his thoughts. "FUCK!" Nico pressed himself against the tiles, as far from the evil nozzle as possible.

            "Nico what happened? Are you okay?" Jason burst into the room sword drawn wearing ridiculous Pac-man pajamas. Nico was about to reassure him when one of countless nozzles behind him started to spray.  Nico leapt out of the way, trying his best to dodge the freezing water before jumping from the shower and slamming into Jason, knocking both of them to the floor.

            "This shower is the worst invention anyone has ever invented. Ever." Nico mumbled into the blonde teen's surprisingly soft chest.

            "Um Nico... you're kinda wet... and naked..."

            "Shit." Nico moved quicker then he thought possible to the far side of the room, hands going their best to cover himself up. Jason remained frozen on the floor eyes locked on Nico before bursting into laughter.

            "You-You should've see-seen your f-face." Jason was clutching his sides, gasping for breath. After minutes of non-stop laughter he was able to pick himself off the floor and typed a few things into the touch pad. "Th-" Jason took a deep breath, quelling the laughter if only for a moment. "There. You should be fine now. You had it on strafe."

            "I am not going back in that contraption ever again."

            "Don't you trust me Neeks?"

            Reluctantly Nico moved back toward the showed keeping his back to Jason as often as possible. Jason reached out, pulling the shower door open so Nico could keep himself covered, while he wasn't shy about being nude in front of others after years of being with the Roman's he knew Nico wasn't used to it yet. Despite wanting to respect the demigod's wish to remain unseen Jason's eyes flicked down to Nico's ass, a smile appearing when he saw that Apollo made sure not give Nico any tan lines.

            Nico showered quickly not wanting to risk anymore sudden blasts of icy water. When he got out he smelled annoyingly like roses. Tomorrow could not come fast enough. "So... I'll sleep on the couch I guess."

            "Don't be ridiculous Nico. Get in the bed. It's gigantic." Nico sighed climbing in to the opposite side of mattress drifting off to sleep minutes later.

            He was in the Lotus Hotel, the room Bianca and he shared, the young girl staring right at him. "Bia-Bianca."

            "What are you doing back here? I told you I didn't want you coming back... You should've stayed in Tartarus. Done everyone a favor. Disgusting faggot." Nico's heart froze in his chest. "You fell in love with the boy who let me die. You should've suffocated in that jar." Bianca's voice was coming from everywhere at once, far too loud and quiet at the same time.         

            "Do-don't say tha- I know. I know."

            "And now you're in bed with some other boy. Setting your disgusting perverted eyes on another innocent boy. Trying to corrupt him to be as horrible and disgusting as you?" Bianca advanced, aging rapidly until their mother stood before him. 

            "You were such a disappointment. The fates choose the wrong string to snip that day." Maria backhanded the boy knocking him to the floor. "Thank Zeus for killing me before I found how disappointing you would become." Grabbing a fistful of her son's hair Maria lifted the boy off the ground. "You are so pathetic."

            The closet door swung open, nothing but pure darkness inside. In a blink of his eyes the room was filled with spectators. Percy, Hades, Hazel, everyone he had become close to over the years.

            "I should have let Dr. Thorn turn you into a pin cushion." Percy spat.

            "I can't believe I let him touch me." Hazel shuddered.

            "Throw him back to Tartarus where he belongs!" The room burst into applause, cheering his mother on as she carried him to closet, hanging the boy over the gaping hole in the floor.

            "Mommy... please..." And then Nico was falling plummeting through the darkness his mother's laughter and his friends cheering echoing louder than his screams.


	5. Chapter 5

            "Nico wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!" Nico jerked awake his cheek on fire. "You're okay. It was just a dream you're okay." He was quickly pulled into a bone crushing embrace. His heart was racing in his chest, all he could see was his mother and his sister glaring at him from across the room.

            _He doesn't really care about you. No one does. You are nothing but a disappointment._ The words echoed in his head, so loud he felt his teeth rattle. "No. You're not real. You're not really here."

            "Yes I am. Nico I'm here. It's just me and you. You are safe."

            Nico's vision swam his mother and sister dissolving into the shadows. Cold sweat dripped down his body, damp hair clung to his head as his fingers dug against Jason's skin. Jason was real. He was here, right under Nico's embrace, real and solid and there for him.  He held onto Jason long after his heart steadied.

            "You're okay now. I promise."

            "Don't make promises you can't keep." His mind flashed back, Percy standing over him, promising to look out for his sister. Him finally enjoying his time at Camp Half Blood until Percy came back, the blonde girl with him but short two Hunters of Artemis. His sister. His sister died and he had a crush on the guy that let her die. He felt his heart speed up, bashing against his chest so hard he was waiting to hear bone snap.

            "Nico calm down please." Jason's hand carded through Nico's hair. "Right now you're safe. I'm the only other person here. You are safe." Jason shifted causing Nico's grip to tighten. "I'm not going anywhere I pro- I'm not going anywhere."

            The sun rose, peaking over the hotels and streaming into the window and Nico was still clinging to Jason. Every time Nico had felt himself falling, tumbling into the darkest pit of despair Jason pulled him closer, whispered in his ear, let him know he wasn't alone.

            "Thank you." Nico mumbled softly, pulling away from Jason. "Let's go get Eros' bow so we can get the hell out of here." Nico moved quickly pulling his clothes on, his finger's twisting Apollo's ring causing the python armor to flicker in and out of existence.

            "Neeks I-"

            "Jason please." Nico spun on the bigger teen. "I never want to talk about that. Ever." Jason nodded silently despite looking like he wanted to talk about it. When Jason was ready Nico pushed out the door, heading for the stairs. Nico swung the door open and froze, the stairs where gone and there was Tartatus. He tried to run, tried to do anything but he could feel the darkness pulling him closer and closer until he was falling. Wind battered at him, the air burning until he could feel his skin blister. Suddenly he was back in the hotel, backing back into the hall as quick as he could.

            "What's wrong?" Jason wrapped one arm around the dark haired teen the other leveling his sword at the door. Slowly he moved forward kicking the door open ready to fight only to see an empty staircase. "Nico you need to talk to me. What the hell is going on?"

            "Nothing."

            "Gods damn it Nico talk to me! After today you don't have to do a thing but today, right now you need to talk to me because we are going to fight a god. A god. I need to know you're not going to get yourself killed."

            "Tartarus. I thought I was fine, the occasional nightmare here and there but since we got here I can't stop seeing it. Seeing everything that has happened. The elevator, the dreams, I opened the door and it was the pit to Tartarus."

            "It's not real. You're safe. I'm going to keep you safe."

            "Stop. Just stop, we're going to go get the bow and we're leaving." Nico pushed past Jason but froze at the stairs again, waiting for them to disappear. "Fuck it." Stepping into a shadow Nico traveled to the lobby waiting in the shadow of a pillar for Jason.

            The elevator dinged and everything went to shit. A woman screamed, the shrill sound echoing off the walls as she tore at her clothes. Perfectly cut and styled nails dug into her skin as she clawed at herself. "Get them off!" Before Nico could help her another person's screams joined hers, the man collapsed into a ball, cowering under the table. "Daddy no!" His hands flew up fending off an nonexistent attacker.

            One by one the people in the lobby broke out into their own screams running around and crashing into each other. That's when Nico saw the little girl crying at her mother's feet as the woman clawed at the wall begging for release, and saw the man leveling the bow at the girls back. He moved quickly slicing the arrow just before it slammed into the girl.

            "Well if it isn't the little scared boy from last night." The teenager notched another arrow but made no move to shoot. "Such wonderful fears. So easy to abuse." Fire glowed in his eyes and the arrow was released flying straight toward Nico's chest, before he could react the arrow clattered to floor at his feet. A golden sword swung toward the gods face and he disappeared in a cloud of yellow smoke.

            "And Jason. Savior of New Rome and the World alike." The teenaged god's voice boomed through everyone's head, people clutching at their ears.  "How fun it will be to turn you into a whimpering child on the floor." Another puff of smoke and the god appeared across the room. "This bow is wasted on my brother." The arrow flew through the air and Nico leapt out of the way, the shaft buried itself in the girl's mother.

            Another wail of panic and fear emitted from woman and she began pounding on the wall. Nico needed to get them out of there. Making a break for the door Nico was back handed across the room as the god appeared before him. "Did you honestly think that would work? I thought you were smarter than that. Then again fear does do amazing things."

            Nico collided against the wall, sheetrock cracking. "Nico!" The son of Jupiter went after the god, skin crackling with electricity, only to collide with a cloud of smoke. "Coward! You talk about fear and you won't even fight me."

            "What's wrong Jason? Scared your little boyfriend is going to get hurt." Phobos sat on the concierge desk picking his nails with the tip of an arrow. "Did you know you two fucked already?"

            "Shut up!" Nico charged the god, sword gone and python armor weighing him down. Phobos' eyes flicked to Nico flaring bright red before throwing the arrow. The godly arrow easily passed through the chest plate, pain blooming in his chest as it pieced his heart before it dissolved. The whole room twisted around him, the floor cracking and falling around him. "No..." Nico darted around trying to say in the hotel as the floor fell bouncing off stone walls. Pressed against the wall, ground crumbling at his feet his mother's voice filled his head. _Just take one little step. Let everyone be rid of you. Jason knows you slept with him, he hates you now just like every single other person who knows you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys took me long enough to post this but this is the last chapter of my little tale. An epilouge will be up soon and that's it. Thank you very much for spending your time reading this story. To those who have commented and Kudo'ed thank you all very very much. All you guys were amazing!

            There was barely any ground beneath his feet, his hands scrapped bloody on the walls of the pit. _I was so happy when Artemis gave me the chance to be rid of you. Even death was better than having my faggy little brother chasing after me but no you couldn't even let me rest in peace. You are worthless._ Bianca's voice boomed in his ears.

            "No." Nico repeated the word over and over, trying to drown the voices out but they just kept getting louder, more and more voices jumping in. _I could never love you. Why would I love something like you._ Percy's voice chimed in. This final rock fell away and Nico plummeted, wind tore at his clothes and hair.

            Suddenly everything melted away as he was shocked, electricity coursing though him and knocking him against the wall. "Snap out of it!" Sparks crackled between Jason's fingers, fingers which were moving toward his chest.    

            "I'm here, I'm here." Nico slapped Jason's hand away, arcs of electricity sparking between them. "I'm here." Nico repeated locking eyes with Jason.

            "Ah young love...so disgusting." Phobos smiled, notching another arrow pointing it at Jason. Maria, Bianca, Hazel, Hades and all the others stood behind him, the muttering returned. Nico could see the walls begin to change, melting to stone and snapping back again. _Worthless, Fag, disgusting._ Louder and louder until the words blended together.

            "ENOUGH!" The floor cracked beneath him, shadows welling up between the spreading cracks all moving toward the god.

            Phobos' smile faltered. "You pathetic demigods need to be taught your place." The arrow flew through the air clashing harmlessly off Jason's sword. Shadows pooled around the gods feet, snaking up his legs. Arrow after arrow flew through the air, columns of stone and shadow knocking them from the air as the demigods advanced, Phobos getting more and more frantic as they approached.

            "Fine take the stupid bow." Phobos threw the bow to ground. "He already knows you fucked him, he _hates_ you now, you should've seen his face." With that Phobos disappeared, acrid yellow smoke filling the room and the screams of fear dissolving. Nico looked down at the bow, all he had to do was hand it over to the god and Jason would forget. He would forget all of it and he wouldn't hate him anymore.

            "I don't..." The words made Nico jump. "It wasn't you. Eros did that. Did all of it. I know you wouldn't have done it on purpose."

            "Stop. Just stop. I slept with you. I sucked you off against your will while you're dating someone." Nico shoved Jason back. "Every time I look at you all I can think about is that day and it makes me sick. You and Percy had no choice but I could've stopped it. I could've but I didn't and I hate myself for it. They were right. I should've stayed in Tartarus. Rotted down there and saved everyone the trouble."

            Jason moved forward, sword clattering to the floor and wrapped his arms tightly around Nico. " _Never_ say that again. Never. I don't hate you Nico. No one we know hates you. I-I don't know how things are going to go from now on but I know I care about you. Last night. In the hot tub. That was real. I wanted that but I..I was scared." Nico tried to pull away but Jason held him close. "Uh just hold on a bit longer we're not on the ground anymore." Jason used the wind to carry them and the weapons up until they touching down on their floor, thank the gods that each floor looked over the lobby. "Much better than the elevator." Nico had his face buried in Jason's chest.

            When his feet finally touched ground Nico stepped back. "What are you saying?" Nico's eyes never left Jason's. Felt like if he did the demigod would go up in smoke, disappear with everything else and leave him alone in the desert. 

            "I'm saying I like you." Jason stepped closer, filling Nico's vision until all the he could see was the blond. "I'm saying that I want to kiss you." Jason took Nico's face in his hands, thumb rubbing a soft circle on his cheek. Slowly Jason moved in, giving Nico more than enough time to stop him. Before Jason was half way Nico surged forward his lips crashing against Jason's all too eagerly. Jason knew in that instant, in that short lip bruising kiss that while he didn't know where this was going he couldn't stay with Piper.

            "Well isn't this adorable." With a flap of wings the god of love touched down next to the duo. "I knew you two idiots would get your act together at some point." Nico's grip on the bow tightened, glaring at the god. "Oh don't be so pissy _Ghost King_ I got my bow and will hold up my end of the bargain. So long as Jason here actually wants it held up. And before you start throwing accusations and trying to attack me this," Eros gestured at the pair. "Was not my doing."

            "I don't want to forget." Jason blurted out, his finger's threading with Nico's.

            Despite the heat of his cheeks Nico met the gods eyes. "You stay the hell away from me. Forever."

            "So testy Mr. di Angelo. Very well, you will see very little of me in the coming years. You and Zeus' spawn over here have done my job for me." The bow flew from Nico's hands into Eros and the god burst into rose petals.


	7. prolouge

            Bark bit into Nico's back, his fingers scrambling for purchase on Jason's sweat slicked body. It had taken weeks but finally Nico had gotten the son of Zeus to fuck him like he wasn't going to shatter into a million pieces at the slightest provocation and it was glorious, every damn second. His body was always covered in bruises, most from sparring, even fewer from monsters but there was a nice portion from this. Crisscrossing of fingers on his hips, a bite on his inner thigh, ones hidden under bracelets put there when they discovered Jason like hand cuffs.

            Jason himself had not gone unmarked, long angry scratches spider-webbed across his back, hickies and bite marks where spread over his neck and stomach. "Fuck Jason!" Nico slid up the tree knowing new marks where being added. He wore each and every one like a badge of honor. The nearby dryads were probably running to Grover and Chiron right now but damn if he cared. Jason shifted his hips slamming in on a different angle and Nico was gone, his vision swam and he came body shaking slightly as he shot between them, ropes of come painting Jason's chest.

             "Gods yes." Jason wasn't far behind, coming seconds after his boyfriend. "That was great." Jason painted, slowly laying them out on the blanket, pushing the long forgotten picnic basket still packed with food off to the side. 

            "Nico! You out here? Grover said something about dryad's that felt sexually assaulted? Oh..." Percy flushed bright red when he saw the state of the two. "Everything is starting to make sense now. You know people were saying your cabin is haunted because of all the moaning at night right?" He asked breathless with laughter. "Reyna said you two needed to stop eye fucking one another and just get it over with weeks ago but I didn't think you'd actually do it. You know I had a dream about this once. Kinda. It was all three of us. Weird right? Well I think everyone, Nico's back included would do better to not have you guys fucking against trees."

            "Oh gods stop talking." Nico groaned scrambling to cover himself up.

            "Percy you can't tell people okay." Jason stood up, trying to block Nico from view.

            The son of Poseidon's face darkened dangerously. "Why are you ashamed of him of something?" Percy moved forward. "Because that's not cool. He's not some dirty little secret."

            "Calm down. I told him to keep it a secret kelp head. But it's okay." Nico had the blanket wrapped around his waist, small trickles of blood dripping from the scrapes on his back. "I don't care anymore. If anyone has a problem with it, with us, well to bad."

            "Nico you don't - are you sure?" Jason looked at the son of Hades like he was the only one there, pulling him into kiss when Nico nodded.

            "Guys I really am happy for you two but I was just able to stop Chiron from hearing about this. The dryads are going to freak if you two start up again." Percy turned around and walked back into the forest.  "And I'm glad you don't mind people knowing because Oakland, the Dryad whose tree you guys were on told Grover right in the middle of camp."

            "We're going to get punished for this." Jason mumbled against his mouth.

            Letting the blanket fall around his feet. "Well then let's make sure we have _lots_ of fun before that happens."

            "Oh gods!" Percy covered his eyes and walked off, muttering under his breath.

\---

            Both boys hands were sore, shirts drenched in sweat as they left the kitchen. "I thought people where joking when they said they had to clean dishes with lava." He groan poking at a small burn on his bicep.

            "Jason...Can we talk?" Piper was waiting for them by the dying campfire, Hestia away tending another fire. Nico hung back as he watched them talk. When they broke up, things where weird for a bit. Piper had refused to talk to him for a couple days, which ruined Jason. Even though in reality they hadn't been together for very long he had memories of them being friends for longer. After that things got better quickly, Piper laughing at his jokes again and soon enough things where almost back to normal.

            Nico was still in his own head when Jason walked back a broad smile on his face, arm slinging over Nico's shoulder. "She just wanted to congratulate us. Told me she was happy for me to have found someone that would make me happy." Jason leaned down and pressed a kiss to Nico's cheek softly. "Let's get back to our cabin's before the harpies eat us."

* * *

 

            "So you're attractive to both sexes and I can barely attract one. How is that fair?" Leo laughed.

            "You had a titan fall for you Leo." Jason clapped the shorter boy on the back. "You're love life isn't as bad as you let on."

            "You can always join us." Nico whispered in Leo's ear causing the mechanic to jump up nearly knocking Jason over.

            "Not cool man! I swear we need to a bell on you. A whole suit of them."

            Nico laughed moving to sit on Jason's lap. Percy, Piper, Hazel, and Frank were all in the water splashing around, Annabeth busy making a sandcastle with Tyson not far off. "It's not like I shadow traveled, I walked down the dock like a normal person." Nico leaned toward Jason. "I wouldn't mind a collar." Nico whispered in his boyfriends ear.

            "Eww really. Not only to you creep up on me now you gotta talk about your kniky ass love life. Nope. I'm leaving."

            "Bring us back a collar!" Jason called after him laughing.

* * *

 

            "I love you." Nico clung to Jason as wind wiped around them. "I love you but I swear to all the gods I will bury in front of your dad's cabin if you don't put me down right now!"

            Jason held him tightly. "You love me?" He lowered them down feet touching the ground. "I-I love you too." Jason leaned in pressing a kiss to the shorter boy. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, This is my first fic in a long time so please forgive me if it blows. Just let me know if you read and liked it.... Or hated it... Or if you are totally and completely indifferent to the whole situation. Thanks I'm going to go hide for awhile now :)


End file.
